sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Geare-Class
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:73" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Buccaneer aRms Mk.30 Decoy Bay – '''This class has three decoy bays with each bay able to hold 25 decoys for a total of 75 decoys. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:74" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:75" | colspan="2" style="width:3.65in;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="350"| Weapon Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:76" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms Mk.5-2/500 Point Defense Turrets 36 – '''These turrets are used for close in point defense against incoming missiles and small craft and are mounted twelve each on the upper and twenty-four on the lower hulls. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:77" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:78" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms Mk.5-3/15 Triple-Barrel Particle Beam Projector Turrets 32 – '''These turrets are used for close in point assault/defense against other vessels and are mounted twenty each on the upper and twelve on the lower hulls. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:79" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:80" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| '''Buccaneer Arms PMT-5 Point Defense Missile Tubes 52 – this class mounts twenty-six of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:81" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Buccaneer Arms BAMT-01 Capitol Missile Tubes 20 – this class mounts ten of these tubes in each broadside, these tubes can cross load from the magazines of other tubes in the same broadside if their magazine is damaged or if a tube is damaged. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:82" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:83" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Escape Pods – 3,400 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:84" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Auxiliaries – -727 Small/Large Personnel Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:85" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -43 Cargo Shuttle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:86" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -69 Repair Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:87" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -141 Recon/Assault Shuttles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:88" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -43 Boarding Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:89" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -5 Dropship |- style="mso-yfti-irow:90" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -13 – Corvette |- style="mso-yfti-irow:91" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Fighter Craft - |- style="mso-yfti-irow:92" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -350 Assault Fighters |- style="mso-yfti-irow:93" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -45 Bombers |- style="mso-yfti-irow:94" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -175 Drone Fighters |- style="mso-yfti-irow:95" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -350 Interceptors |- style="mso-yfti-irow:96" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -175 Recon Fighters |- style="mso-yfti-irow:97" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Ground Vehicles – |- style="mso-yfti-irow:98" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -434 – APC |- style="mso-yfti-irow:99" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -1,736 – Squad Support Vehicles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:100" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -303 – Buggy |- style="mso-yfti-irow:101" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -8,680 – Motorcycles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:102" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -43 – Artillery Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:103" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -86 - Tanks |- style="mso-yfti-irow:104" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -9 – Command Vehicle |- style="mso-yfti-irow:105" | colspan="2" style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| -75 – Mecha & Power Armor |- style="mso-yfti-irow:106" | colspan="2" style="border:none;background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:107" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Availability | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| · Pirate Guild - -10 · Sargasso - -20 · Other - -30 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:108" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Size | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Gigantic |- style="mso-yfti-irow:109" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Defense | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 7 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:110" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Hit Points | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 3,900,000,000,000 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:111;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| Deflection | style="border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top"| 10,425,000 |} Buccaneer Arms Inc. Michael Geare-Class Monitor Forthcoming. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Military Space Vessels Category:Monitors (Space)